Always
by KNJJ4
Summary: Can One Night Change Everything For Clare And Eli. A short one-shot about everyone's favorite couple to help deal with withdrawal.


08/17/2011

**Hi y'all. I've never written a EClare story before but this one would just not leave my head or my computer so I figured why not. I don't know how good it is so reviews would be extremely welcome. Thanks!**

**A/N~ I wrote this before the Glen/Helen engagement so I'm just going to ignore that aspect of the show for the sake of this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer ~ I own absolutely nothing**

"Clarrree have I told you how bootiful you lick tonight?" Jake Martin slurred towards his mortified girlfriend.

"Lemme go Drew Clarrre's over there I wanna dance some more." He yelled before stumbling and falling backwards.

"No can do bud. I'm taking your drunk ass home and Clare is gonna stay here and enjoy the rest of prom with Adam." Drew retorted dragging Jake up and continuing their quest toward the exit.

"But it's my senior prom I wanna dance with Clare." He replied while stumbling forward into Drew's arms.

"Shoulda thought about that before spiking the punch bowl." Drew said as he dragged Jake's inebriated frame out the doors of the Degrassi gymnasium.

As this exchange took place in front of her Clare Edwards stood with her best friend completely embarrassed by her boyfriend's antics. All Clare had wanted was a nice, quiet prom night. One spent in the company of her best friends and her boyfriend who would be leaving her at summer's end. She knew that when the summer ended so to would her time with Jake and she just wanted one, last nice memory of her first "casual" relationship. The relationship had been fun and easy but Clare knew that parting ways would be much easier for them than for most couples in a yearlong relationship. She was ready to say good-bye to Jake Martin.

As Clare stood watching her drunk boyfriend be carried away from his own senior prom, another student stood in the opposite corner watching Clare. Eli Goldsworthy had rebuilt a tentative friendship with his ex-girlfriend following their bitter break-up and his mental breakdown a year earlier. He and Clare were now able to hold a normal conversation without Clare worrying for his sanity or Eli worrying for her well-being. They were friends in the most complicated sense of the word. But with Eli departing for London the next day, he wanted to tell Clare how he really felt. How much she meant to him because as far as he was concerned after this day they would never see each other again.

Earlier that day Eli had received his diploma along with the rest of Degrassi's graduating class of 2012. Tomorrow he would depart for a summer study program in London before officially enrolling at NYU in the fall. Eli had no intentions of ever returning to Toronto, the place was too haunted for him. There were too many memories of past loves here.

Hours later after watching Clare enjoy the prom with Adam, Alli and Dave as the DJ called for a last dance, Eli once more found his gaze on Clare. Eli knew this would be his last chance to say good-bye to Clare and to thank her for everything she had done to try to save him.

Eli walked swiftly across the room but halfway there was greeted by Clare's smiling face.

"I saved you a dance." She said as she held her hand out to him, a hand he was more than happy to take.

As the music played and students danced around them. Clare and Eli could not help but to get caught up in each other. Clare held on tightly knowing this was probably the last time she would ever get a chance to see Eli Goldsworthy, the boy who had perplexed her for 2 years.

As the music wound down Eli leaned down to whisper in Clare's ear "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. For all the pain I caused, for all the tears I created. I just want you to know that I'm glad that you're happy and that I hope that you will always be happy Clare. I love you always have and always will."

Clare couldn't help the tear the gently fell down her cheek. She loosened her grip on Eli and looked up into the green eyes that had haunted her dreams and her nightmares for the past 2 years.

The music ended and the party began to break up. Students scattered everywhere to find dates, shoes, friends anything they may have lost in the magic of the evening. In the midst of the chaos Clare grabbed hold of Eli's hand and began leading him towards the exit. Neither said a word afraid to shatter the moment and the peace surrounding them. As they stood lost in the sea of limos and party buses Clare held her other hand out and said the first words since the gym: "Keys."

Eli handed the beautiful girl his keys and watched as she pushed the unlock button marching toward the black Honda parked in between a hummer limo and a party bus. She swiftly opened the door to the driver's side and climbed in waiting for the boy to enter on the other side. Once Eli was in Clare drove swiftly out of the lot and towards a place she hadn't been to in more than a year.

The car was silent aside from the radio playing quietly between them. Neither spoke a word afraid of what would happen when they did. As Clare pulled the car into its usual parking spot she climbed out and waited for Eli to join her. She once again grabbed hold of his hand and led him towards his own front door. Eli led them into the house still clinging to Clare as if she was his last connection to civilization.

Cece and Bullfrog Goldsworthy were waiting patiently for their son to return home. This was to be Eli's last night living under their roof and they were looking forward to spending just a little more time with their only child. As the front door slammed shut both adults quickly removed themselves from the couch and went to greet their son. What they saw was not what they expected. Eli did not return with his deluded friend Imogen nor did he return with his best friend Adam. Instead Eli was leading Clare Edwards through the house towards them.

"Clare" Cece breathed, "How are you? How was prom?"

"Prom was great we had a great time, but I was kinda hoping to talk to Eli for a few. Do you mind if we go to his room for a bit? I would love to catch up later though." The curly haired girl said with a genuine smile.

"Of course you can Clarabelle we just missed you around here is all." Bullfrog said with a hearty laugh.

"I missed you guys too." She said with a sad smile. As the beautiful young woman led their son up the stairs Cece and Bullfrog knew they'd be doing more than talking but neither had he heart to turn away the only girl their son had ever truly loved.

"He's gonna be ok right?" Cece asked her husband softly.

"I have a feeling he's gonna be just fine. Clarabelle's not this evil witch that we've made her out to be. She's just a scared little girl afraid of her feelings." He said before gently leading his wife to their basement suite.

As the door to Eli's bedroom shut loudly behind her Clare took a look around the room she once knew so well.

"It's clean." She whispered. Eli could only nod. "Does this mean Hotel Eli is officially open for business?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Eli opened his mouth to speak but found his throat dry due to the nerves and lack of use. He slowly cleared it and locked eyes with the girl standing across the room from him.

"What are we doing here Clare?" he asked afraid of her answer.

"Did you mean what you said in the gym?" She asked.

"I asked first."

"Yes but my answer greatly depends on your answer." He nodded and stared deeply into her ocean blue orbs. "Every word of it." He said.

"Then to answer your question. We're here because I love you Eli I always have and I always will." She said repeating his words from the gym. That was all he needed to hear as he quickly raced across the room and grabbed hold of the girl he had loved for so long and for the first time in over a year Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy kissed.

It was a kiss unlike any other kiss. It said hello and goodbye at the same time, it ended months of longing while beginning years of longing. It was the beginning just as much as it was the end. It was everything. And as tongues explored and hands roamed clothes began to disappear and the cool metal gently raking across his back reminded Eli of a promise Clare had made long before she met him.

Gasping for breath Eli finally strung together a coherent sentence "Clare we can't your ring, your boyfriend. I can't take this from you. "

Clare looked up into the eyes of the boy she loved and told him perhaps the most honest sentence she had ever spoken.

"It's yours. It's always been yours, I've always been yours." She gently grabbed Eli's hand and pressed her ring into his palm. That was all Eli needed. That night Eli Goldsworthy made love to Clare Edwards her purity ring hanging from a chain around his neck.

The next morning Eli woke before the sun afraid that everything that had happened was just a dream. But there she was, Clare Edwards, was naked in his bed curled up tightly in his arms. Eli looked down at the gold watch secured around his wrist and knew he would need to leave soon. He was unwilling to wake the girl beside him; Unwilling and afraid to say good-bye to her and afraid that if she asked him to stay he would forget about London and New York in a heartbeat. Eli slowly and gently detached himself from Clare and found the clothes he had left out before leaving for prom. Before leaving his childhood bedroom and the girl he loved Eli wrote a word on a note card one he hoped Clare would understand. He then reached into his desk draw and pulled out the gift he had bought for Clare long ago before he knew what it was like to live without her, glad that she would finally get the gift he had so long hidden. With one final look at the angel in his bed Eli left the room.

Later in the morning long after the sun had risen Clare Edwards finally stirred. She reached across the bed to grab hold of the boy she loved only to find him missing. She slowly opened her eyes and searched the room for Eli's presence only to discover their was no sign of him anywhere. In his stead all that was left was a note and a jewelry box placed gently on the pillow beside her. In the jewelry box lay a beautiful silver charm bracelet with six little charms already in place. A park bench, a sapphire, an emerald, a book, a pencil and a tiny hearse all hanging delicately reminding Clare of a different facet of her and Eli's storied relationship. On this note lay one word. A word that would echo in Clare's mind for years to come

_Always_

4 years later.

Clare sat in a little bookshop near campus looking for something new that would catch her eye. After blowing through her last book in less than two days Clare was looking for something that would capture and hold her attention for much longer. Slowly striding through the aisles Clare found herself in front of a stack of Chuck Palahniuk books. Having already read all of his work Clare was unsure of why she was drawn to this particular pile. Was it because of her deep love for anything written by Palahniuk and her unending search for a title she may have (but most likely did not miss). Or was it her memories associated with the author and the connection that it brought to her first love. Or was it simply fate intervening on behalf of a couple who had spent the better part of four years pining for each other. For as Clare scrutinized the spines of these books a young man walked around the corner and lost his breath at the sight of the girl in front of him.

There in front of him was the one person he ever truly loved. The only person he wanted and the girl who held his heart. And there dangling from her tiny wrist was his gift, his charm bracelet filled with the memories of their time together.

Clare turned to exit the row and find another stack of books to admire and was met with the sight of dazzling emerald eyes. In front of her stood the boy who held everything. The one who once upon a time held her hand, had always held her heart and would forever carry her most precious gift. And their hanging from the same chain around his neck lay her ring, the ring she had given him on their last night together, the night she had given him everything.

As the distance between them disappeared Eli couldn't help but worry that her heart now belonged to another although they both knew his never would. He was scared she had forgotten or that he had never had her to begin with. But Clare quickly quelled those doubts as she whispered in his ear the word he had waited a lifetime to hear.

_Always_

And with that one word Eli Goldsworthy saw his whole future. It was to be him and Clare. And Clare and him. He had no more doubts and no more fears. She was his as he was hers. Always.


End file.
